1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rehabilitation system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an integrated rehabilitation system and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional rehabilitation equipment is mostly modified from a fitness equipment which enables repeated exercise of a certain part of a rehabilitant so as to energize the rehabilitant. The conventional rehabilitation equipment has disadvantages as follows. First, when the rehabilitant operates the conventional rehabilitation equipment, a rehabilitation professional is required for providing verbal instructions so as to prevent the rehabilitant from further injury or conducting an ineffective rehabilitation. Second, the monotonously periodic movements of the rehabilitation are boring and frustrating. Third, it is hard for the rehabilitation professional to record a rehabilitation result and to correctively evaluate the progress of the rehabilitant.
In this regard, a rehabilitation system with data feedback mechanism has been developed. The rehabilitation system has a rehabilitation machine and a data feedback mechanism for calculating and saving the data of the rehabilitation machine. A rehabilitant operates the rehabilitation machine and repeats a rehabilitation movement according to the verbal instructions provided by the rehabilitation professional. The rehabilitation machine generates analog signals corresponding to the rehabilitation movement of the rehabilitant. Then the analog signals are sent to a computer and transferred into digital signals at a predetermined time interval, and the digital signals are saved in a database. This kind of rehabilitation system enables the rehabilitation professional to evaluate the progress of the rehabilitant correctly and is favorable for a long-term control and record. Accordingly, the record quality and the evaluation accuracy are improved. However, the rehabilitation system still has some drawbacks.
For example, the rehabilitation process with a single rehabilitation machine is monotonous, and it is hard for the rehabilitant who has been in the abnormal state to correctly follow the verbal instructions of the rehabilitation professional. As a result, the rehabilitation movements of the rehabilitant are frequently inconsistent with the verbal instructions.
Furthermore, the data feedback mechanism for calculating and saving the data is operated under a platform of the single rehabilitation machine, which lacks an integrating function for a complete rehabilitation process. For example, a stroke patient normally experiences three periods during a rehabilitation process: a paralysis period (in which the unilateral body of the stroke patient is week and feeble), a spasm period (in which the muscle tension of the stroke patient increases significantly), and a recovery period (in which the symptoms of paralysis, spasm or paralysis are slight). Each period requires specific rehabilitation machines tailor-made for different kinds of rehabilitation movements, so that the rehabilitation system configured for a single rehabilitation machine cannot satisfy the rehabilitation process of a stroke patient, and the rehabilitation professional cannot gain the complete rehabilitation information via the rehabilitation system.
Given the above, the rehabilitation process provided by the rehabilitation system with data feedback mechanism is monotonous, painful, and ineffective. There is an urgent need to increase the rehabilitation efficiency and to shorten the rehabilitation process in the industry.